vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asaga
Summary Asaga Oakrun is a companion character in Sunrider. A self declared hero of justice, Asaga wanders the galaxy doing odd-jobs for the cause of freedom, justice, and a little money on the side. Despite her apparent lack of maturity, she is an ace pilot and can fly as easily as she walks. With her own Ryder made by her longtime friend Chigara Ashada, the Black Jack, she can successfully accomplish almost any task in the battlefield, as either long-range sniper or close range melee fighter. She possesses an eternally optimistic disposition and has a strong “can do” attitude. Her English Voice Actress is Kira Buckland and her Japanese Voice Actress is Sakura Matsuri. Spirit : She has strong moral principles, even if it complicates long-term plans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A with Black Jack Name: Asaga Oakrun, Asaga di Ryuvia Origin: Sunrider Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Queen of Ryuvia, Sharr of Ryuvia Powers and Abilities: Energy Manipulation, Flight, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Durability Negation Attack Potency: At least Continent level with Black Jack (Its rockets can wipe out entire continents), can ignore enemy durability Speed: FTL (Easily deflect 1.5 light speed bullet), Infinite with 100% power of Sharr (Can move faster than the Universe can accept) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Continent level with Black Jack (Can trade blows with Nightmare Ascendant) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of thousands of kilometers with Black Jack Standard Equipment: Black Jack - Ryder, ie a small aerial vehicle, allows you to travel in the space. Equipped with a variety of weapons. *'Kinetic weapons' - Shoots bullets with a very big speed. The speed of the bullet is such that for a few moments he flies thousands of kilometers (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light), and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy warships with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks (at least) are useless against him. *'Laser Cannon' - Black Jack is equipped with a powerful laser cannon. It's very effective against small targets, but almost does not cause severe damage to the ships, because lasers are absorbed by their force shields. *'Homing missiles' - Black Jack can carry on its board of several rockets, each of which is powerful enough to destroy an entire continent. However, the speed of flight of the missile is much lower than that of the bullets from the kinetic weapons, so to achieve the goal they needed more time. Also, these missiles can be shot down before detonation. *'Sword' - Black Jack is equipped with such melee weapon as a sword of heavy-duty material. That sword is easily cuts through force shields of heavy spaceships, and armor of other ryders, and its durability is so high that it can without consequences for themselves deflect bullets flying at superluminal speed. *'Lasers' - Black Jack is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. Intelligence: Genius. She has a big amount of experience and excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sharr - The princess of ryuvia prime and descendants of Ryuvian Emperors of old. This title seems to be giving in particular to Ryuvian princess who have shown the best combat abilities thanks to their modified genes. *'Awakening' - May at any time to awaken her hidden reserves hundredfold increasing not only the sensitivity of the senses and physical abilities, but also dramatically speeding up the brain processes. *'Superhuman senses' - After waking up she can see in space for thousands of kilometers, without a miss hitting the target at any distance. *'Connection with mindstream' - Thanks to connection with a mindstream can communicate with other creatures connected to that place (and even with the minds of dead creatures). She may also receive information from any timeline, so she can know all future events. *'100% power of Sharr' - After awakening 100% of her power, Asaga takes power over the laws of physics in a short time. This allows her to move with infinite speed, and her blade ignores any durability. Sunrider-61.png Sunrider-62.png Sunrider-63.png Sunrider-64.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yandere Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sunrider Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Princesses Category:Queens